Ford Car and Link (game)
Note: This is not to be confused with the series Ford Car and Link. Ford Car and Link (game) is a platform and action arcade game developed and published by Sega Antarctic. It features the two of the USA's most popular Rivals, Ford Car, and Link. Tails6000, and Darktan also have major roles, but are not playable. Description The game was released soon after Link was captured. It was decided a game would be made since Link was getting to be a more popular. Plot After the events of the latest game, Ford Car finds himself in a mushroom filled forest on a strange island. He has heard of this island and that it holds a large Doom Weed wich is what keeps it alive. He is afraid that Link might catch it first to do very bad deeds. Unfortunatley his main rival Link is also on the island, and will try to make sure no one goes near the weed. The brave agent decides to move on anyways and his journey begins. Unfortunatley Darktan is allready after the Weed. He decides that he dosen't want competition from the to rivals and has Metal Explorer drop a message to Link that Ford Car is going to steal the Doom Weed. The penguin becomes furious and is determened to beat his rival to the object. Now each character will have to navigate through the island and get to the Doom Weed not knowing that Darktan is the one who is really after it. ---- Tails has a role in the game. He will sometimes give the player advice on how to win a certain level if you can find him. He often hides in hard to find places though. If you find him in all levels you'll get to unlock a secret level at the end of the game. ---- Later in the game the two penguins arive at the Doom Weed. They are about to challenge each other to Card-Jitsu when they see Darktan with a army of Abyss Knights. They then realise that it's him who is after the Weed and now team up to stop him. In the end they win and Darktan is sent back to his Realm. ---- There is a multiplayer race mode for the game where they can race in the beaten levels of the game they can play as these characters *Ford Car *Link *Tails6000 *Explorer *Fred Sequels Ford Car and Link 2 Ford Car and Link 2 is the sequel to the Ford Car and Link game. It was developed by Penguinsoft Entertainment and New Sun Industries and published by Sony Antarctica. Cast *Metalmanager as Link (playable character) *Ford Car as himself (non playable character) *Happyface141 as G (playable in unlockable level) Plot Unlike the other games, you play as Link, and escape from the The Hot Snow. Your first mission is to complete community service and then escape from G. If succeeded you, unlock the free play level. The other ten missions revolve around the evil lake incident in the final battle. You play as G and stop Link. Link is sentenced to life in The Hot Snow. Link escapes again, causing Ford Car to track him down once more. Ford Car and Link 3 Rumor says a third is coming soon, and since the two had a huge sucess that might just happen. Trivia and Cheats * This game is a parody of Sonic and Knuckles. * This game has a lock on cartridge feature meaning if someone has Tails6000 2 or Tails6000 3 th game is different.Tails6000 2 is instead played as link and no race mode and in Tails6000 3 they unlock more levels and can play as ford car and link. And if beaten Tails6000 3 they can play off the second part of the story in the levels of this game.For Tails6000 1 on the other hand when locked on you are sent to a screen with the four saying no waya theirs a game of link in Tails6000 1 but if you press the a,b, and c button at the same time you can play blue sphere a way to test your special stage skills! * It was later revealed that in the fourth level of the game, if a player hit the red button twice while jumping above a tree, then upon landing hit the blue button, the player becomes invisible for 5 seconds and avoids any object in it's path. * If in the 5th level, a player tries to hit the jump button while jumping above a tree (usually that will not affect the game), it jumps higher and the player is able to get to the finish line easily. It is one of two ways of winning the level, the other being what Tails said: Get the banana and throw it at the crab. He will later open up a portal. * A virus was detected in the game, which caused the game to sometimes crash, later restarting itself. This was only detected in a game arcade in Penguville after a penguin was playing the seventh level and as his character (Ford Car) was about to jump, the game machine blanked and performed a manouever. Internal Links * Ford Car * Link Category:Games Category:Items